My Place in Ponyville
by Dovie-Chan
Summary: A human wakes up as a pony in the ever free forest. Wondering why she's there and a pony she wanders around when she finds a certain pony that will change her life.


I wake up inside a basket. I look around and I realize I'm in the basket of a hot air balloon. I go to stand up and notice I now have four legs. I struggle to stand and walk slowly to the edge if the basket and climb out. I walk toward a puddle and look at my reflection. I was a pony. A jet black pony at that, with Bright blue hair that is pulled back into a ponytail(ironically enough) and the portion that sat in front of my ears was left hanging but tied into their own little ponytails that really didn't do anything besides add some black to the bright blue hair in my face.

I backed up and fell down on my butt. "I'm…. a pony?!" I feel my ears droop(which is a weird feeling) and I look around trying to gather my barings; There HAS to be some reason why I'm a pony… but first….. WHERE AM I?!

I get up off my butt and trot in a direction I think there might be civilization. Maybe, someone will find me and I won't end up getting killed for being so weird. I look around for signs of a forest house or a farm in the distance but all I can see is trees, trees and more trees!

I walk for what seems like an hour when I hear something. It might be a person I know! I jump into a near-by bush and hide, waiting for the person to reveal themselves. I watch the now rustling bushes and see a pony come out from them. The pony was light blue and had rainbow hair. She was flying about a foot off the ground and then when she heard me move from shock she landed. "Who's there?!"

I start to shiver in fear and stand up, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I shout eyes shut tight.

I hear the pony fly toward me and she lands in front of me. "You're an…. Alicorn!" I open my eyes and look at her. Her Bright pink eyes were full of shock and happiness.

"A what?" I ask, still scared of this loud blue and rainbow pony.

"An Alicorn!" she flies around me happily, "a pony that is a cross between a Unicorn and a Pegasus! The only Alicorns I've ever seen are the princesses themselves!" She flies up into the air and I call out to her.

"Wait! Come back!" I reach up toward the sky toward her and she flies back down to the ground but only hovers, not landing. "What's your name?"

She smiles, "I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest pony in all of Equestria!" she says rather loudly and then asks, "What's your name?"

"me? I- uh….. I don't remember…." I feel really weird as I try to remember my name. Was it Sasha? Or Maybe Lacy? Sarah? Or maybe even Kristen? Chloe? Jasmine or Rachel? I couldn't remember!

"Oh, well that's fine, I guess. I think I know somepony who can help you." She starts flying off and I follow her on foot.

"Are we going to the town?" I ask, still confused on this whole "somepony" thing.

"Yeah, we're headed to the library in Ponyville. I know of a certain Unicorn that could help you remember your name. She's really good with magic!" She smiles, seeming to really like this unicorn friend of hers. She sped up a little and I had to run to keep up. We ran through town and I got distracted by the many different ponies around. All of them looked at me and stopped what they were doing. I ran faster to catch up with Rainbow Dash and tried to ignore the other ponies around me.

"HEY TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash yells as we get close to a tree house looking thing. She stops in front of the door and a magical glow surrounds the door handle as it opens revealing a light purple unicorn with dark purple hair and a pink stripe in it. Her purple eyes passes over me and then her gaze went to Rainbow Dash.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash looked at me.

"This is… um, well, she doesn't know her name, which is why we're here! Do you think you could use a spell to help her remember her name?" I smiled still feeling kinda shy.

Twilight looked at me and said, "Well, come inside, I'm sure I can find something." She turned around and trotted back toward the books in the library. She used her magic to begin picking up books and opening them. "no, no… no…. hm…. Where could It be? Spike! Do you know where the books memory spells are?" _Spike?_ I think to myself, _Is Spike maybe Twilight's Son? Or her Boyfriend? Or Brother? _

I wait for a male pony to walk into the room so I don't even notice Spikes entrance when I hear a "Here, Twilight." from a small voice. A book flies due to Twilight's telekinesis toward her as she skims for the correct spell and I take the time to see who this Spike character was. I look over and see a small baby dragon that's purple in color and as green spikes and a pointed tail.

"Spike's a Dragon?!" I exclaim, caught off guard.

Spike turns and looks at me, "Yeah, I'm a dragon." Twilight looks at us and blinks.

"Guys…. I think I found it." She says trying to avert the topic of conversation away from the fact that Spike's a dragon. I look at Twilight and she reads off a spell that makes her horn glow and then I'm surrounded by a magical light and when she finishes speaking The glowing stops and I remember… nothing new.

"Twilight, what was supposed to happen?" I look at her.

"You were supposed to remember your name…. Did it not work?" She looked disappointed in herself.

"No, it worked; I was just making sure that's all it did." I lied. There was no way I could tell her that her efforts had failed like that. I instantly felt terrible for lying to her. "Well, The spell didn't do anything but I think I remember my name now. I'm _." I speak but nothing comes out of my mouth. Twilight and Rainbow Dash smile.

"That's an awesome name!" Rainbow Dash says flying around the room happily.

"It's very pretty, that's for sure." Twilight remarked.

I looked back and forth between the two. They had heard my name and they both loved it. I had a feeling that there was something about my name that wasn't quite the same for everyone.

"Rainbow Dash I have this feeling that you represent Loyalty and Twilight, you represent Magic. Isn't that weird?" I laugh nonchalantly and see Twilight and Rainbow Dash freeze. They exchanged looks and then twilight walked over to me. "What gave you that idea, _?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I get…. Is something wrong?" I ask nervously.

"No, there's just something I'd like you to do for me. I'm going to invite a couple of my friends over and I want you to tell me if you get a feeling about them." I nod and Twilight calls Spike into the room and send him and Rainbow Dash to find the friends Twilight spoke of.

I watch as 4 other ponies walk in the large library/tree house. One was a unicorn and was pure white with dark purple hair and had blue eye shadow to compliment her dark blue eyes. One was light pink with darker pink hair and light blue eyes. Yet another was orange with blonde hair and bright green eyes and the last was light yellow with pink hair and turquoise eyes.

I greet each of them as they walk in. Once they're all inside and aware of my presence they turn to Twilight and ask her what's going on. Twilight tells them that nothing is wrong but that I was here to see if I felt anything about them like I had with her and Rainbow Dash.

Each of them introduced themselves. The white one, Rarity; the Pink one, Pinkie Pie; the orange one, Applejack; and the yellow one was named Fluttershy (even though it was Rainbow Dash who told me this seeing how Fluttershy was so shy). I told them my name and told them to ignore that fact that I was here and just have fun hanging out with Rainbow Dash and Twilight. They all seemed hesitant to agree but they went along with what I wanted.

After about 30 minutes of them all talking I started getting a weird feeling about the new ponies in the room. "Twilight! I'm getting that weird feeling again." I say to her and she looks up from her book. She sets it down on a near-by desk and walks over to me. She asks me to share what My feeling was this time and Rainbow Dash got the rest of the ponies to be quiet.

"I feel like Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Applejack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, Pinkie Pie is Laughter, Rarity is Generosity, and Twilight is Magic." I stop as they all look at one another speechless. The only one that isn't freaking out is Twilight and she says,

"This unicorn is something special. She knows all of our elements just by being around us!" Twilight announces.

I look at Twilight. "Twilight, I'm not a Unicorn." I tell her and Rarity gasps.

"My, by Princess Celestia, She's an Alicorn!" Rarity exclaims and all the ponies notice and begin freaking out once again.

"Um, excuse me…. Guys?" I say quietly, not wanting to interrupt. They all look at me as if I had yelled at them. "I-um, I'm sorry, could I get you guys to do me a favor?"

"What is it, Alicorn-ie?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"These elements you talk about, is there some physical form for them? Like charms, or necklaces or something?" Twilight pulls a book out from the wall and lays it open in front of me.

"These are our elements. We use them to keep Harmony-"

When she says the word Harmony I look around at the ponies. "Put them on! Put on your elements now!" I exclaim, thinking I've forgotten something else.

Twilight puts the necklaces on the ponies and the tiara on her head and says. "What is it?"

"use them. On me." I say, certain that's what I'm supposed to do but having no idea why.

They all tentatively use their element on me and when twilight uses hers and everyone's power is surging through me I remember everything about myself, Everything that happened while I was human was all fake. Humans we're not of this world. For all anypony knew, Humans didn't even exist. They weren't even in any books.

Their power stopped and I was on the ground. My full form was restored and I was now the size of the Princesses Luna and Cadence. "I am the 7th element of Harmony. The element of Harmony itself." I stand up and open my wings as everyone looks up at me.

"A 7th element?!" Twilight exclaims, "But that wasn't in the book!" She picks up the book about the elements of harmony and flips through it.

"Twilight Sparkle, you're right, it wasn't in the book. I am Harmony. I am the ruler over all friendships."

"Ruler…. Of Friendships?"

"That don't seem quite right, there Harmony. You sure you mean you rule over friendships? What's there to rule?" Applejack speaks up.

I chuckle. "Dear Applejack, I'm the one who lets you befriend ponies in the first place." I smile and then crack up laughing.

"Guys, Don't take everything so seriously. I am the 7th element or Harmony but Ruler of friendships?! That's just silly!" they slowly start to laugh with me and Pinkie Pie goes ecstatic.

"She tricked us!" Pinkie laughs and spazes out and I laugh too. Suddenly a golden crown appears on my head and I look at my reflection. My element had a Black heart on it. It struck me as weird. A black heart? Why would you want your heart to be black? I shrugged and showed the others my element. "It's black." Rainbow Dash points out, flying close enough to stare at it.

I nod, "yeah its black but without me around, this is how the world would be. Everyone would have a black heart." I smile and look back in the mirror to see how it looks because I can't believe it's really there. I knew who I was but I've been waiting for years to be recognized as the element of Harmony.

"So what now guys?" I ask looking around at the group of my fellow special ponies.

They look at me and in their own ways smile and cheer for the new element that was me.

**_Author's Note:_******_Hey guys! This is Dovie and I've decided to write a pony fan fiction! yay! all though this is a one-shot if I get enough people saying I should I'll post a new story with adventures of the cast! so, tell me what you think!_


End file.
